mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Kurloz Makara
Why does the article say his body is painted? That looks more like clothes to me and you can see the difference from his neck to the shirt 16:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Name Meaning Anyone know what Kurloz means? Variations of the name pop up in the Hivebent thread--Universalperson (talk) 16:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I can't find any meaning in the name. It brings up nothing. Rabbeseking (talk) 17:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kurloz and Gamzee were named after someone named "Gamze Kurtlooz" that posted on the forum a long time ago. I actually found that Kurloz is named close to Carlos. His attire matches something worn on The Day of the Dead in Mexico. His name was dedicated to Kurloz. who later died of a heart attack.... im just saying.~ ] "Puppeting" Meulin? Meulin appears to be a willing participant in Kurloz's plotting. Do we have confirmation from Hussie that she's being puppeted and that what we saw in the last animation wasn't just a form of psychic communication that is unique to Kurloz and Meulin? Not to be all "OTP he wouldn't use her they're in love" he's obviously a psycho, it just seems that since Meulin is dropping mirth cult tenets on her own when NOT speaking with him, and since she uses her own cat-pun terminology when in the communication mode we witnessed regarding his plans - and given the reaction she had to the cod piece as if it were a religious artifact - it seems it stands to reason that to some extent, she's acting of her own volition, and that's if he's even controlling her at all. Since insofar as we know, the Highbloods' chucklevoodoos only extend so far as inserting fear into the minds of others, and she doesn't seem to be suffering any sort of terror, does it even make sense that he's controlling her mind? Granted, it's possible - the chucklevoodoos seem to be capable of subtly directing a victim's choices subconsciously, as evidenced with John and the harlequin doll, and all things considered the pre-scratch iteration of the Grand Highblood would probably be pretty potent with this ability. But creating spiritual loyalty in a person using a fear ability would be quite a feat, considering that in the aforementioned previous known instance of chucklevoodoo usage the object of fear became MUCH HATED by the victim. It's just a thought that we don't know for sure that she's being controlled. 00:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well if you talk to Meulin after becoming Kurloz she doesn't remember what happened, in fact she doesn't even remember talking over and talking to him in the first place. If she doesn't remember the conversations relating to English I highly doubt she is complicit in the whole series of events. The Light6 (talk) 01:28, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, she had no recollection of it. I think it's pretty safe to say he is controlling her. Rabbeseking (talk) 06:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) True? I missed that part of the flash. And here I thought I'd played the whole thing whoops. IGNORE ME THEN LULZ. 19:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's apparently pretty commonly missed by most people, since people want to hurry up as Kurloz and unlock that memory bubble of his over where Meulin was. Rabbeseking (talk) 20:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sprite We should add his game sprite on the wiki : None of the other characters from Openbound have them so I am unsure as to why you singled out Kurloz but yes the walkaround sprites should be added to the Openbound page. The Light6 (talk) 16:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Potential Trivia Kurloz preaches about "double death", and wears a skeleton suit. In the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas" (whose Protagonist is a skeleton figure), the major villain Oogie Boogie has referenced the potential of someone being "Double Dead". Not sure if this is 100% a tie but still. 23:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Since the someone in question IS a skeleton, I can see the connection. Per Ankh ED 00:32, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Text color While adding the caption for the infobox, I used the text color used in the Openbound flashes. Anyone think it should be changed? --YTguy (talk) 20:57, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ASL or Other? I was looking at Meulin and Kurloz's pages and I didn't see anything so far about the sign languages that they use. Meulin fingerspells in American Sign Languge, while as far as I'm aware Kurloz fingerspells, but I can't figure out the language. At first I assumed it was British because he used two hands, but when I looked at it again I don't think that's what it was. He may have been fingerspelling ASL with two hands, but some of the letters I couldn't recognize, either. I'm going to look at other languages to check and make sure, but does anyone happen to know off the top of their head what it is? --quixotic♥♦ ♠♣Sorceress 22:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Idk about Kurloz, but I do know that Meulin is just signing random letters. 22:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I know she's just signing random letters, but it's still in ASL... Kurloz I'm not so sure about. // UPDATE: I took a bunch of screenshots and found out that he is signing ASL two-handed, but it's a weird dialect that I've never seen before, and he appears to use the number 7 as well as letters. (I'll put the screenshots up on my Tumblr when I finish them if anyone's interested.) --quixotic♥♦ ♠♣Sorceress 22:58, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Chucklevoodoos How do chucklevoodoos work? Like, what do they do? 00:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Apart from causing nightmares and bringing one's fears to life in their mind and intensifying them, we're not entirely sure. Apparently for Kurloz it also means mind control. 01:14, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Where does his sprite on the page come from? One thing I'm curious about is his sprite in the infobox. I don't ever remember him having one in-comic, since most of the dancestors' sprites appeared in Collide only and Kurloz wasn't part of the ghost army, and the flash he appeared in during A6I5 (the one with Blackest Heart) didn't use it either. I don't know if there's just a part I'm not remembering. The same goes for Damara as well. I'm just clueless as to where there sprites come from. I'm not doubting their legitimacy or anything and I'm probably just forgetting where they were used, I'm simply curious. Slick Clefairy (talk) 19:23, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :ipgd made it. Sometimes members make assets for the comic that never end up getting used in the comic but are released elsewhere such as Tumblr. - The Light6 (talk) 12:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) What happed to Kurloz and what was he doing the whole time Does anyone know what the hell happened to this guy? What was the whole point of the "omnious-music-picking-up-vriska's-jacket" thing? WHAT WHY AND WHATWHY Caden947 (talk) 01:32, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Sprites Since the dancestors already have MSPA sprites, why do they still have the openbound ones in the infobox? Mamaopapaya (talk) 11:32, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :Hmm. I guess because that's how we first saw them symbolically rendered? That or we just never got rid of them. I think there'd be a bit of an uproar if it changed drastically (we'd definitely still need to show them elsewhere on the page!), but at this point I guess it's just tradition. There's... there's no real logical reason at this point. Son of the Condesce? According to a recent edit from on this page and The Condesce, Kurloz is the Condesce's son. That ought to use a reference if it's true, or be removed or not. Florrie (talk) 04:26, June 29, 2019 (UTC)